History and Love
by aalc95
Summary: Ashlynn Uchiha gets an urgent request from Tiedoll to transfer from the Asian branch to the European branch. Along the way she meets many new people one including Lavi a bookman in training. Betrayal, Romance, prophecies, and life or death battles await Lavi and Ashlynn. Read this story! Pairings: NaruHina SasuSaku InoKiba lenAllen LavAsh. Naruto D. Gray Man Xover
1. News and Smirks to go around!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

It was late in the night and I just had to be careless ordering my coffee without even bothering to check for danger, Sitting down I could tell something was up.

'Talk about Stalkers! All I wanted was some coffee!' I thought to myself. I pull out my blades and yell "alright you son of a bitches show yourselves!"

Suddenly everyone's skin in the Starbucks turned gray and they started to morph into big balls with guns attached.

"Well Sasuke is going to kick my ass if I don't get back with his tomatoes, fuck my life" I take out my pair of tonfa-style swords and yell "Innocence activate Tigra and Lionel unsheathe!"

_Five minutes later…_

"Well that was easy time to go back to the Asian branch" I start walking humming to my favorite song by Jessie J. "Doing it likes at Dude". Walking into the cafeteria I spot Sakura.

"Ashlynn your back!" she smiles warmly at me.

'How Sasuke got her, I will never know.' I chucked to myself .

"Hey Sak how's Sasu-chan doing- my Sasu-chan senses are tingling!" I dodge the chair that was aimed for my head.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT" Sasu-chan said, smoke coming out of his ears. I try hard to hold it in…. wait for it…. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura rolled her eyes

"You two need to learn how to get along," Sakura said shaking her head. I finally stop laughing.

"I guess it will have to wait I am going to the European branch," I said calmly.

Sasuke falls out of his chair and Sakura drops her coffee mug *bam*

"what!" they scream in unison. I cringe at the sudden disturbance.

"Yeah… I was ordered to by Tiedoll he says it's very urgent." I said, hesitantly.

_The next day…_

I start packing and my hand hits something a locket from my mom, 'hopefully I find love no promises mom.

I brush my long silky black hair then put it into a ponytail, apply some eyeliner around my sapphire blue eyes then, start looking for my uniform. I grab my black order hooded vest and put it over my black tank top, put my tight black pants on and for the final touch my black combat boots 'damn I look good' lost in thought then I hear a knock.

"Come in," I said, breaking out of my thoughts. Sakura steps in,

"Your brother and the rest of the rookie 12 give there regards have some fun up in Europe for me," she said winking. I giggled.

"I will, tell Itachi I love him when he gets off his mission, I wish I could stay longer but they need me" I tried to smile Sakura put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, try to call every day 'kay?" I smiled at her.

"For sure! Alright well I'm off, bye Sak!" I said. She smirked

"Let me know if you meet someone you get the hots for! Later!" I rolled my eyes picked up my luggage and headed out of my room

"I doubt that will happen," I said in a sarcastic tone.

_Lavi's P.O.V._

"Panda! Come on we have to return to head quarters before Allen eats all the cake!" *SMACK*

"Don't call me panda you stupid rabbit!" he said calmly, after smacking me upside the head he lets out a sigh, "Also did you hear one of the prestigious Uchiha clan members is transferring to headquarters." My eyes widen a little.

"Please tell me it's not Sasuke" gloom towers over me remembering how cruel he could be. Bookman chuckled a little bit.

"No, his little sister is Ashlynn the Tiger of Japan" I snap out of my gloom state a smirk.

"If she is anything like her brother we are going to have to keep a close eye on her." It was Bookman's turn to smirk "I leave that job to you."

**Thanks for reading please review!-aalc95**

**Yes please do this chick is desperate- Sasu-chan**

**My Sasu-chan senses are tingling! - Ashlynn**

**STFU! - Sasu-chan**

**Anyways review please *smacks brother* -Ashlynn**

**Owww…. Yea what she said- Sasu-chan**

**Hehehehe, fish tacos :) - Applecore1124**


	2. Expectation with a side of warm welcomes

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn P.O.V. on the train_

"I feel like I'm going to Hogwarts hehehe" I whispered to myself. I was alone in my very own section of the train courtesy of the black order. I start to pull out my history book when I hear a knock.

"Yes? May I help you?" there stood a finder from the European branch.

"H-hi I am Toma the finder that's gonna bring you to headquarters," he said, giving me a shy smile, I smiled in return.

"Hi I am Ashlynn Uchiha," I said, introducing myself.

"you want to play cards it's a long way to France," he said as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"yeah sounds like fun," I said, taking out a table to my right.

'I am already starting to like this new place and I haven't even arrived,' I thought, trying to beat Toma at poker.

_50 miles left to go…_

"Wake up Ashlynn you have to get your things together" said Toma, I blinked a couple times

"Right, right I got it," stretching I looked at Toma he looked as if he just remembered something.

"Oh and Ms. Uchiha I have to go off on an assignment with master Kanda so master Lavi with accompany you to the black order headquarters," he said, looking at his feet.

"Oh… okay! What's he look like?" I said, jumping a little. The finder looked like he was deep in thought.

"Red hair cheery expression, and carries a hammer," I nodded satisfied with his answer.

_Lavi's P.O.V._

I sighed 'looks like I get to pick up princess in a half an hour this is going to be interesting' I walked out of the headquarters through town to the train station when something caught my eye at one of the boutiques I went inside and grabbed the necklace.

"How much" looking at the old hag at the cash register.

"15 dollars," she said, looking up.

"I'll take it" I thought smirking

'Ha-ha the new girl will love this' I thought as I walked out of the store to the train station.

Arrival of the princess…

I saw a gorgeous girl walk towards me

'Todays my lucky day fellas' I thought, looking her up and down, this chick was a real show stopper I might add.

"Are you Lavi? There aren't many people here with red hair ehehe" she said. My eyes widened

"Yeah, why?" I said, trying to look uninterested. She rolled her eyes

"The name's Ashlynn you're supposed to escort me to headquarters!" she said, glaring at me, the Uchihas are known for their glares, but seeing one in real life is like seeing someone die before your very eyes.

"Heh sorry here a welcoming present I handed her the necklace, I said, trying to get out of the heart freezing glare, her eyes instantly seemed to sparkle.

"Thank you!" she gasped, grinning from ear to ear.

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

Well at least he is nice… I walked up beside him.

"Sooo what made you become an exorcist?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I have innocence?" he said, looking at me funny.

"oh sorry I asked," I said, turning red out of embarrassment.

"Nah its cool, so I hear your from the Uchiha clan are you a prodigy like the rest of them," he said, smiling.

"Um... well… not really I wish I was though Itachi and Sasuke are the ones with the talent and they are both exorcists too, better than me…" I said with a pang in my heart, I looked ahead of me, my bangs hide my pained expression. He looked at me for a while then said.

"That sucks so what are your favorite things to do?" he said. I let out a sigh of relief mentally thanking him for changing the subject.

"Oh! I like learning about swords, reading, pulling pranks and shopping, what about you?" I said, my mood suddenly brighter.

"Hmm... I guess reading, pulling pranks and sleeping," he said scratching the back of his head.

"sleeping really?" I said, laughing.

"Yup! Looks like we have arrived at headquarters!" Lavi said, grinnig. We arrived at a dark looking cliff. I gave him my famous side smile

"I feel welcomed already!" I said.

I think to myself 'boy is Sakura going to enjoy hearing about this!' as I watch Lavi point out his favorite places in the building.

**Thanks for reading please review!-aalc95**

**Yes please do! Right Ash?-Lavi**

**Y-y-yeah!-Ashlynn**

**HELD UNDER CONFINEMENT, EDITING STORIES HELP ME! –Applecore1124**


	3. Destiny on a platform!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

Komui I learned is the chief of the black order and helps out with the science division. I walked up to him with Lavi not to far behind.

"Ashlynn Miko Uchiha reporting for duty," I said, saluting him. He looked down….yea down I'm only 5'4'' pretty short for a 17 year old I must say and it makes me mad cause almost everyone is taller than me anyways on to other details…

"So you're the equipment type, well let's go see you synchronize percentage," He said, scanning me. I followed him to the platform .

"Its creepy the first time so try not to freak out too much!" He said out of the blue, suddenly whizzing down the hallway.

Down with hebulaska…

I was already nervous then suddenly this giant hand like thing grabs me might I add off guard. Too much my dismay I didn't cry in hysterics just panicked a little

"Calm down child I will not harm you" said the white figure that stood a good 12 feet above me. I took 5 deep breaths and counted to ten.

"now let me check you synchronizing level…12 percent…..34 percent…..60 percent….75 percent, 75 percent!" She exclaimed to Komui.

"that's pretty high for an equipment type," he said, relatively shocked.

"THERE IS A PROFICY WHEN BOOK MAN AND FLAME RIDER UNITE THE DESTROYER OF TIME WILL SURVIVE!" said the hebulaska, suddenly. My eyes were pretty much wide with horror.

Komui broke the silence, "well looks like I need to get you more acquainted with Lavi from now on he will be you permanent partner."

I looked at him just looked blankly.

"Whatever show me to my room please I need to meditate," I said, growing tired.

_Lavi's P.O.V._

All I heard was some screaming I didn't like that very much anyways but when they came off the platform Ashlynn looked emotionally scarred and Komui looked distressed.

"Lavi I need to see you in my office for a very important matter bring bookman as well," he called out before he disappeared into the hall way. I looked over at the distressed girl.

"Hey you alright you look kind of shaken up," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder

"I'm okay just freaked out thank for the early warning though without that I would have probably freaked out ehehehe" she said, putting on a smile. I smiled in return to reassure her.

"You'll be alright" I said.

"Oh by the way Lavi, we are permanent partners…" I gave her a quizzical look.

"Huh? Who said that?" she smirked.

"Komui did looks like we need to get to know each other a little more cause we are one be seeing a lot of each other I can promise you that lets go out when you get back from Komui's office I'll be waiting at the entrance at 7 pm don't be late!" and with that the pretty, and insane, lady walked off.

_In Komui's office_

"I think by now you have figured out why you are here Lavi and bookman," Kamui said, trying to look formal.

"What's up with changing my partner all of the sudden me and gramps work great together!" I said, becoming very annoyed. Komui and bookman rolled their eyes. I rubbed the temples of my head

"Seriously, why?" Komui sighed

"Because you and her are supposed to save Allen somehow I haven't figured it out yet all I know for sure is you guys need to do some serious bonding," he said slowly, explaining the situation. I blinked a couple of times.

"I see so tell me why is Ashlynn Uchiha so important?" Bookman smacked me….AGAIN!

"Stupid rabbit just do as you're told!" I was taken a back a little because panda always said to keep my distance never get attached, don't get involved it didn't make sense but I guess this is how it's going to be I guess I am kind of happy I get to make a real friend finally.

"Alright I'll do it!" I said, giving them what they wanted.

**Please review!-aalc95**

**We want to hear some of them reviews!- Ashlynn**

**YAY I GET A FRIEND! - Lavi**

**Don't touch my baby sister! -?**

**My Sasu-chan senses are tingling! - Ashlynn**

**STFU- Sasu-chan**

**I WANNA GO HOME! – Applecore1124**


	4. Encounters and Chocolate

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

'This Lavi guy isn't too hard on the eyes,' I thought as I walk to the entrance and of course he is standing there waiting for me.

"Did you wait long," I said, smirking. He laughed.

"Not really, so where do you want to go?" he said, trying to be uninterested, again. I'm going to take the mysterious approach yeah best Idea ever yea...

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said giving him a wink. He whistles behind me

"Okay whatever you say ma'am," he said, saluting me.

"Come on," I said, laughing. As we are walking down to the town I can't help getting butterflies

'It's almost like a date,' I smiled to myself.

_Lavi's P.O.V._

'This chick is a strange one,' I think as she yells as she is tugging on my arm.

"OMG a chocolate story come on Lavi we have to go in!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Fine lets go in," I said, rolling my eyes.

"yay!" she says as she opens the door. When we walked in she freezes up in front of me.

"what's wrong?" I questioned. She doesn't turn her head all she does is reach for her weapon.

"Go Lavi- and you how did you find me!" I saw a figure emerge from the dark corner of the store.

"Hehe I have been following you girly watching from a distance," said the strange silhouette. When the strange person is in view I realize why Ashlynn asked me to go; it was Lulubell of the Noah clan. My eyes widen.

"Ashlynn why is one of the Noah following you around," I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but I'll find out! Innocence activate! Tigra and Lionel unsheathe!" she lunges for lulubell.

"Looks like I am going to have to help innocence activate! GROW GROW GROW!" I hit the Noah with my hammer dead on she dodges just in time the ash swipes at her throat she dodges that as well.

Lulubell sighs, "Well I see I am out matched this is too much work ill have Tiki come bother you later good bye."

A weird looking door comes out of nowhere "so long you two love birds," she said, over her shoulder.

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

"Noooooooo! The chocolate shop is destroyed wahhhhhh Lavi it's so sad!" I said, bursting into tears. Lavi, on the other hand, bursts into laughter. "Ash you are on strange women," he said, patting me on the back, I feel my face burn up

"Hehe well I like chocolate a lot there is actually a story to my craving want to talk about it over coffee over there," I pick up all the chocolate I can and walk over to the Starbucks he follows closely behind I go up to the cashier.

"I would like a soy no water chai with a pump of vanilla, Grande, make that 2 of them," she places in the order, that will be $8.38, I take out the required amount of money and hand it to her. Lavi follows me to the counter where they hand out the drinks.

The lady that makes the drinks is in the middle of the last chai.

"Two Grande soy, no water chai with a pump of vanilla," she said reading off the markings on the cup.

I grabbed both the drinks and head towards the hot red head that saved me a seat… yea yea I know…. I sit down and smile.

"Here I got you a drink," he looked at me in annoyance.

"I don't drink coffee," I rolled my eyes, shoving the chai towards him.

"It's not coffee its tea now drink the yummy goodness!" I said, watching intently as he tried the first sip of his drink, he chuckled

"Alright, alright so tell me about this chocolate craving you have," he said, taking another sip. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you like my favorite tea," I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah get on with the story!" he said. I smiled

"Okay it all started when I was around 4 during Halloween morning when my mom was still alive she made these Halloween candies to give out to the neighbor kids Sasuke was around 6 and Itachi was 11 oh! And Ami was 10 my mom told them to take me and Sasu-chan trick or cheating we hit a lot of houses then suddenly while Itachi and Ami where talking to their group of friends these older boys grabbed my candy I was scared to stand up to them, which totally pissed Sasuke off hehehe so I kicked them and punched them but then the over powered him Sasuke grabbed my bag but there was only one piece of candy left in it can you guess what it was?" I asked while giggling

"Chocolate Sasuke then gave it to me and told me 'here sorry this was all I could get' in his cool way and from then on I always got chocolate when I feel insecure," when finished my story I saw Lavi looking at me intently.

"What a cute story," he said. I blushed

"Hehe jeez," I said, scratching the back of my head.

He smiled at me "I'm looking forward to working with you Ashlynn!"

**Thank you for reading!-aalc95**

**Ash is so cute!-Lavi**

**S-shuddup *blushes* my Sasu-chan senses are tingling! -Ashlynn**

**Read and review please and Lavi stay away from my baby sister! - Sasu-chan**

**I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW, LEMME GO HOME! –Applecore1124 (Who will be making an appearance in the story sometime soon)**


	5. Dumb boys, Itachi missing!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Lavi's P.O.V._

I walked to Komui's office cause well when you see a Noah ya kind of need to inform the chief.

"Oh Lavi didn't expect. You to arrive back so soon from your date with Ashlynn," he teased. His teasing succeeded because my face turned completely red.

"Shut up! Look I just came up here to tell you Ash and I ran into one of the Noah and she said that she had been following ash for a while and then ran away and said that she would send tiki to fight us later," I said, panting. Komui looked stressed rubbing his temples.

"This isn't good, well I guess we will just have to prepare, where is Ash?" he asked, looking at me. I blushed.

"She went to her room to sleep," I said, avoiding his gaze. There was a glint in Komui's eyes

"I see you have thing for this girl you want to seek into her room and do naughty things to-"

*BAM*

"Brother leave poor Lavi alone!" my eyes widened a little.

"Lenalee welcome back!" I said to the girl with a book in her hand, standing over Komui with a vain popping out of her forehead.

5…4…3…2…1

"LENALEEE I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!"

*BAM*

"Brother your creepy later Lavi let me know if you need some girl advice!" she said winking at me. My blush deepens

"Come on! Why would I like a chocolate craving Noah attracting girl like her!"

*SLAM*

'shit'.

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

'THAT JERK' I thought running down the hallway to my room, crying.

"Ashlynn wait I'm sorry! Ash!" Lavi said, trying to catch up to me. When I reached my room I slammed the door shut, showing how angry I was with him.

"No leave me alone you asshole!" I said, grabbing my stuffed tiger and crying. I heard the door creek open.

"Ash I'm sorry I just wanted them to stop teasing me about hanging out with you," he said, opening the door, slowly walking in.

I searched his eyes for lying a good minute, I sighed

"I believe you," I said, forcefully pushing him down then got close enough that our noses were close to touching

"You're taking me out to dinner and for dessert we are getting chocolate and you are going to tell me more about yourself got it!" I said, taking him by surprise. His face was bright red.

"Yes ma'am, he said, shuffling.

I laughed and jumped off Lavi's lap.

"Yay this is going to be so much fun," I said, jumping off and down. He simply face palmed.

"How did I get myself into this mess jeez it's like she is my boss," he said, I giggled

"Well I am now get out I am going to call my nee-san," I said taking out my phone.

"See you tomorrow," he said, walking out the door.

_The Asian branch… _

"SASUKE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard Sakura yell through the phone.

"Alright I'm coming dobe wanted to spare with me sorry," I heard him say.

"you sister is on the phone," Sakura said, I giggled. I hear a door burst open.

"EVERYBODY ASH-BASH IS ON THE PHONE!" suddenly I heard the voices of Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba come running in.

"Put her on speaker!" everyone said in unison. I giggled

"Hey guys! I miss you already!" I said, imagining what they were all doing. I heard Sakura snort.

"Sasuke cried when you left," she said in a sing-song voice. I started laughing hysterically

"I love you too Sasu-chan," I said, through the phone.s

"Hn…"

"So tell me ash any hot boys over at the European branch?!" Ino asked, probably have gotten ahold of the phone, I will have to kill Sasuke when I get back.

"….Uh well um…" It was silent for a moment.

"Everyone out!" Sakura yelled, I'm assuming, to the boys. No one likes telling Sakura no.

'Hehe thank you Sakura!' I thought, punching the air.

"Okay give me the 411," Sakura said, I heard a bunch of giggles in the background.

"Well…" I said, blushing. Sakura sighed.

"What's he look like let's start with that," Tenten said.

"Alright," I said, giving in, "he has the most brilliant red hair, he is well built, his skin is flawless, and his eyes oh my god his eyes are a beautiful emeralds color that makes my heart stop every time he smiles ehehe."

I heard a crash; I assumed it was Sakura falling out of her seat.

"AHHH whoa ash is in love, okay so what is he like?" Hinata asked, quietly, because Sakura was obviously unavailable. I smiled "he is kind hearted somewhat idiotic at times and a good listener I want to learn more about him." Sakura had this huge grin on her face

"Well, I wish you luck. Oh! Sasuke wants to talk to you!" Sakura said in a cheery. I froze, and smiled creepily.

_My Sasu-chan senses are tingling!_

"Wait what?!" I hear the phone get passed to him.

"Ash be careful Ami has been sighted," he said in a whispery voice. My heart stopped.

"Wha-at i-imp-possi-ible," I stuttered. Sasuke sighed.

"I think Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and I are going to transfer to where you are in a couple of months I don't want you to do anything reckless! Also… there is another thing I need to tell you Itachi is missing," he said, delivering the bad news.

I dropped the phone tears started crawling down my cheeks.

"N-no. No! NOOOOOO! This can't be how did she get to him Sasu-chan! HOW!" I said, hyperventilating.

"I don't know but I hope they haven't hurt him are family has lost enough," he said, soothingly. I took a deep breath.

"I got to go Komui wants to see me in the morning I love you nii-san," I said, whipping my tears.

"I love you too bye ash," he said, hanging up. I head to my bed and cry myself to sleep

'Itachi she has you doesn't she?'.

**Thanks for reading** **please review!-aalc95**

**Yup review please- Sakura**

**YES!- Naruto**

**THE COMMAS ARE MISSING HELP ME! –Applecore1124**


	6. Bad dreams and Comforting

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V. _

I saw Itachi down the street but he apparently didn't see me.

"Itachi! Come back we have to tell Sasuke you're okay!" I said, crying tears of joy. Suddenly I see lulubell of the Noah come up behind him and slit his throat.

"NOOOO,"I scream, sitting up strait, safe in my bed.

"Damn it," I said while I got up and grabbed my favorite black leggings and long white t-shirt. I put some eye-liner on and to finish the look I put on my black order jacket and my anti-akuma weapons Tigra and Lionel. I marched out the door and headed towards the cafeteria.

'Time to put the infamous Uchiha mask on' I thought, walking up to jerry

"Can I have 7 pieces of bacon and mashed potatoes?" I ask, as if it was the most boring thing on the face of the planet. I heard a whistle behind me.

"Damn girl that's a lot of food," my heart skipped a beat

"Oh… hi Lavi yea I'm just really hungry," I said scratching the back of my head. I forgot he was a bookman and could probably see that something was off.

"Hey ash after your done eating you should meet me in the library," I gave him the best fake smile I could.

"Okay I will," I said, taking the food jerry made me. After I was done eating I headed to the library I find red hair sticking out from the edge of the couch I come up and look over to see him reading some ancient text book.

"Hey Lavi," I said, I obviously startled him because he whipped his head around.

"Oh hey, I wanted to talk to you have a seat," He said, gesturing towards two seats in the corner of the library.

_Lavi's P.O.V._

The moment I saw her that morning I knew something was off now here she is sitting next to me waiting for me to ask her what's wrong.

"Ash you seem off you alright are you still mad at me," I ask, blushing. Her eyes widened

"No, no I'm not mad at you at all, I'm just…um just…just," she stuttered out before breaking down crying.

"Shh hey it's okay it's okay," She looks up at me, from where she was holding me on my chest. "My brother, Itachi , is missing and my sister, Ami, has been sighted," she said, whimpering.

"Hey it's going to be alright why don't we just have a goof off day would you like that?" I asked, tightening the embrace. She returned the hug.

"Yeah let's go," she said, giving me a genuine smile.

'Hmm where to take her where to take her' I think. She pointed to the movie theater

"Let's go see a movie," she said, practically jumping. I smiled

"Good idea what kind of do you want to see?" I ask. She puts her finger on her chin and looks up then looks at me.

"Violent," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay totally didn't expect that thank god you didn't say chick flic those give me the creeps," I said, a shiver running down my spine.

"Same here," she said, shuddering.

_Half way through the movie…_

"So… tired…" then suddenly I feel her head on my shoulder and it looked like she is fast asleep.

"Lavi…." She said, suddenly.

"Is she talking in her sleep," I thought out loud.

'She looks so at peace and it looks like she hasn't slept like this in a while' I thought while watching the very violent and gruesome movie in front of me. When the movie is finally over I nudge her awake.

"Wake up princess," her eyes shot open and her face burned a bright red.

"OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" she said, flailing her hand for emphasis.

I burst out laughing

"It's fine silly girl just glad you finally got some rest lest have that dinner tomorrow cause I heard that Yu and Miranda are coming back and you should probably meet them," I said, motioning towards the door. She smiled gently at me.

"Okay," the akuma hunter said as she grabbed my hand, "Let's go!"

**Thank you for reading please review and you can critic I am ready lol-aalc95**

**Finally aalc95 you got a little romance in there!-Sakura**

**Hey now this is going to be an awesome story it's only just starting derp-aalc95**

**Okay, okay roger boss lady-Sakura**

**GIVE ME SOME SOUP! – Applecore1124**


	7. Greetings and A New Mission!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

"So where are Miranda and Kanda, I would like to meet them," I said, turning my head towards Lenalee who just happened to be walking by. "Oh Kanda is in the training room I'd leave Miranda alone she usually sleeps after a mission," she said, pointing towards the training room.

"Alright I'll just meet Kanda then see ya, Lenalee tell Lavi I'll be back later," I said, walking towards the training room. Her eyebrows went up

"That's right didn't you guys go to town together?" she said, stopping me in my tracks, I blushed

"y-yes, he is researching for bookman at the moment," I said, stuttering. Lenalee gave this creepy smile at me.

"Hehe looks like you had a great time with him," she said seductively. My already dark blush deepened.

"Shh-shuddup anyway I'm going to go head down to the training room I'll see you later!" I said, trying to rush towards Kanda to avoid interrogation from Lenalee.

_In the training room…_

I sauntered in and I see a Japanese man with samurai styled hair.

"Hi I am Ashlynn I'm an exorcist from the Asian branch I just transfer here," I said, scratching the back of my head. He just scowled at me, as if I was a waste of space.

"Che… they actually let pint sized girls join the order disgraceful," he said, emotionlessly. I clenched my fists, fighting the urge to punch him.

"I am not that short! And why do they let men who look like pretty little girls into the order huuuuh?" I said, shoving him. He glared down at me.

"You trying to pick a fight with me half-pint?" I answered his question by simply punching him in the face.

"Bring it milady," he said, mockingly. he took out his katana and forced it towards me.

"Nice try," I said, using his katana as support I use my swords to lift myself in the air and deliver a kick right into his face. Which, despite my efforts, Kanda managed to dodge; he counterattacked and tried to kick me in the back but missed by a few inches. A half an hour passes before I begin to get tired of this stupid fighting.

"Sasu-chan was right you are an ass," I said, pulling away from our fight. he glared at me, I laughed at his expression.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my big brother you guys have met I figured I would meet you too well I have to go so I'll see you around thanks for the sparing match," I said, turning towards the door. He simply scowled in my direction and returned to his meditating.

"Che… whatever you just like him," he said, trying to insult me.

"Thanks!" I said, happy that he compared me to Sasu-chan. I ran out of the training room only to find a huge hoard of people that were watching me and Kanda fight.

"Amazing!", "You're so strong," and "wow," were the only words I heard from the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah I get it let me through I am starving!" I said, pushing through the mass of people.

_At the cafeteria_

As I walk into the cafeteria I order my usual and walk up to the table Allen and Lavi are sitting at.

"Hi guys!" I said, waving. Allen looks up from his giant pile of food.

"Why are you all sweaty?" he asked, noticing the sweat on my face.

"I was sparring the Kanda because he called me a half-pint," I said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Lavi and Allen burst out laughing once they calmed down Lavi looked up at me.

"We," he said, pointing to the three of us, "have a mission in Italy to retrieve innocence."

"YES! I love missions! So what part of Italy?" I said, jumping up and down.

"I think Rome, it's very crowded there so we have to be really cautious," Allen said, emotionlessly.

"I see okay understood," I said, a serous expression appearing on my face. I turn to Lavi.

"You owe me chocolate!" I said, pounding my fist on the table, shaking the food on the table.

"When was this?" he said, giving me a questioning look. I simply glared at him

"Don't even…" I said, placing a finger on his neck, pretending to slit his throat. He jumped, startled.

"Alright, alright you win!" He said, scared that I might actually kill him.

"She has you wrapped around her finger Lavi," Allen said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut up," Lavi said, hitting Allen on the back of his neck. I leave the two of the arguing and walk to the library where it's quiet and start writing in my journal.

_An hour later_

I close my journal and head to my room. I call up Sakura.

"Hello this is Sakura!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey is Sasu-chan around Sak?" I said, I heard the phone move around.

"Hn… what?" Sasu-chan said, through the phone. I take a deep breath

"Brother they are sending me on a mission to Italy," I said, I was fighting the urge to start crying.

"Be very careful okay and if you find that Noah that killed mom run got it?!" He said, his voice full of concern.

"Y-yes brother I-I understand-d" I stutter, tears running down my cheeks. I hear him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Be cautious okay?" he said.

"Roger, I love you Sasu-chan," I said, wiping the waterworks from my face.

"…I love you too," he muffled into the phone.

"Later brother," I said, after giggling. I hang up and the get all my daggers and put them on my belt. After accomplishing my defense mechanism, I grabbed my boots and set them beside my belt and look for my mid-sleeve jacket and a white tank top to add to the pile. I add the last object, a pair of shorts, and finally collapse on the bed.

"Tomorrow is going to suck I hope I don't run into that woman…" I said before falling asleep, hoping to never wake up.

**Thank you for reading I edited the summary! - aalc95**

**Good job you made it look appeasing finally-Sasuke**

**Please review! – Sakura**

**I'm very slow at editing, SORRY! Gosh –Applecore1124**


	8. Rome the land of nightmares!

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

"MOMMY!" I yelled running through a seemingly endless hallway, chasing after a transparent image of my mother, which was slowly fading away as I ran towards it. My mother vanished, as I heard a maniacal laughter.

"Awww does the little baby want her mommy? Well sorry but we can't let your mommy live," Then I heard the sound of a knife being driven though skin. I began to cry

"NOOOO!" I screamed waking up up in cold sweat

"MOMMY!" My voice echoed through my mind. I rub my forehead,

"It was just a bad dream…" I said, soothing myself. I got up and got ready to go. As I started walking to the cafeteria I bumped into Lavi

"Sorry…." I said, in a monotone voice. Through my hair, I saw him look at me with a questioning look.

"Normally it takes me a lot of analyzing to figure out if something is up with you, shit you must be pretty upset," he said sounding surprised.

_Lavi P.O.V._

'Ash looks in pretty bad shape,' I thought, putting my hand on her shoulder I couldn't see her eyes, seeing how her bangs were covering them.

"Ash? What's wrong?" I ask as she looked up from her depressed state and plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh nothing silly I'm fine!" she said, waving me off. I look at her skeptically

"You didn't look fine to me," I said, unconvinced. After looking at me for a few moments she forces out a giggle.

"Silly I'm just really hungry lets go get something to eat," she said, giving me a sly smile.

"Alright let's eat before we get on the train!" I said, returning the smile.

'I'll try to talk to her about it later,' I thought, leading her towards the cafeteria where Allen saved us a table. I waved at him before walking up to counter, gesturing Ashlynn to give her order.

"I just want a piece of toast and some jade tea please," She said, Jerry dropped his spatula, the sound of it hitting the floor echoed throughout the cafeteria. Everyone just stared at her.

"NO BACON!?" I exclaim, taking a step back. She simply looked up and smiled

"I guess I just don't feel like eating bacon today," she said, forcing a laugh.

'Well something is defiantly off ill figure it out on the train,' I thought, ordering my usual and sitting next to Allen. Once we were done eating we headed off to the train station, Allen looked at Ash .

"Hey are you alright you've been acting weird all morning," he asked, tapping her on the shoulder she sighed.

"Come on lets go to are seats," obviously trying to avoid his question.

_In the train…_

"Alright, I have reframed from asking you anything all morning what's going on?!" I ask, causing her to flinch. She looked at me then at Allen.

"Um Allen, can I just tell Lavi he can tell you later it's just easier, ya know," she asked with pleading eyes. Allen gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course I'll be in the dining car," He said, walking triumphantly towards the sliding door. When we heard the sliding door shut, she suddenly busted into tears.

"I-I- I am scared of Rome," she said, cradling her face. I gave her a blank stare

"What? Why?" I asked, confused. When she calms down she came over and sat next to me.

"You see, when I was around 7 years old, Sasuke, my mother, and I went to Italy because we were on the search for Ami, my big sister, because she went missing and we were worried of course, it all took a turned for the worse. You see my mom was a really powerful exorcist and it didn't help that every kid she had has become an accommodator, which made her one of the Noah's targets," she said, threatening to burst into tears.

"Whoa! Your mom must have been a superhuman!" I said, my jaw dropping, she laughed

"You don't even know anyways we were trying to find some leads and an old man told us that they saw her in Rome down near the coliseum, when we go there a Noah was waiting for us me and Sasuke were still trainees under moms guidance so she fought and s-s-s-she l-l-l-los-s-st," she said, burying her face her my chest.

"I see so that's why you were acting strange… I am sorry," I said, embracing her.

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

It felt better to tell him than hold it in for the whole entire trip.

"Thank you Lavi for listening it was hard to talk about," I said, looking up at him and giving him a genuine smile.

"I totally understand Ash don't worry I got your back," he said, returning the smile. I yawn

"I guess I'm kind of sleepy," I said, walking over to the other side of the room falling asleep on the bench which was a beautiful blue. I was staring at the color, slowly falling back into sleep, reliving my mother's slaughter.

"MOMMY!" I screamed sitting up. Lavi and Allen jump out of their seats.

"Whoa!" they both looked at me with concerned looks Lavi cleared his throat.

"Was it a nightmare about your mom?" I nodded Allen put a hand on my shoulder having moved to sit next to me when I woke up.

"Lavi told me I'm so sorry" I grabbed them both into a group hug

"Thanks guys, thank you so much I think I will be okay now."

**Read and review please! - aalc95**

**Dude yeah really review please- Lavi**

**I AM HUNGRY – Allen**

**YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY- Everyone**

**Can I have a day off?- Applecore1124**

**NO! –Everyone**


	9. Friendly Sparring, A New Enemy!

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

We finally arrived in Rome, Italy I was in the dinner car getting some bacon it just wouldn't be a good day without bacon.

"Oh my god really ash?" Lavi said, rolling his eyes.

"What bacon is delicious! You got a problem with that?" I asked, glaring at him. Lavi put his hands up in defense

"No, but you put chocolate on top of it that's just gross," he said, making a grossed out face. I stuck my tongue out at him. Allen walks into the dinner car and the chefs faces turn pale. The chef with the curly mustache with dark black hair and was on the chubby side exclaimed

"Dear lord he is back," he said before he turned towards the other people in white uniforms, "Boys get cooking!" Lavi and I cracked up; we were practically rolling on the floor trying to contain our laughter.

Allen rolled his eyes, then an old man with white hair who looked fit for his age came up to us he took off his hat before delivering the news.

"Hello I am Joseph the Railroad Conductor, I came to tell you exorcists that we will be arriving at our destination in 15 minutes!" he said before placing his hat back on his head and walking towards the front of the train.

"Thank you very much, sir," I called after him. Allen and Lavi looked at each other in surprise than to me.

"You called him sir!" they said in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"I am an Uchiha I have to have respect for authority dorks," I said.

When the train stopped we started walking out of the train and to the finder that was supposed to meet us.

_At the hotel…_

There was a young woman with gray hair in pig-tails in a maids out-fit

"Hello miss how may I help you," I looked up at her.

"Has a man named Kevin come to this place?" I asked her, looking at her skeptically.

"Well yes he has I think he is at the café down the street," she said smiling. Returned returning

"Thank you ma'am," her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before saying

"N-no problem miss," she said, seeming startled.

'What a strange girl' I thought, strolling over to Lavi and Allen.

"Ehllo boys!" I said in a British accent. Allen gave me a funny look.

"British accent really?" Allen said, looking at me puzzled. Lavi was not contributing to the conversation because he was too busy rolling on the floor laughing.

"Um… Lavi it wasn't that funny ya weirdo," I said, confused at what Lavi was doing. Then he suddenly got up, startling Allen and I.

"Oh Ash you are the weirdo," He said, putting on an emotionless expression. I looked up at him with the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Wanna go?!" I asked. he smiled a patted my head.

"Not at the moment half pint," a dark aura came around me.

"…Uh….Lavi… I think you pissed her off," Allen said as he backed away from me. A vein popped on my head

"Allen….go hang out with Kevin at the café for a little while," I said, gritting my teeth.

"You got it!" he said, making a run for it. Then I turned my head to Lavi.

"You come with me," I said, pointing at him. He followed silently. When we got out of the village we reached a clearing.

"Let's spar. NOW!"

_Lavi's P.O.V._

Well looks like I pissed the princess off.

"Get in your fighting stance ginger!" she said, taking out her twin weapons.

'Oh no she didn't!' I said, burning with anger.

"Let's see how good your marital arts skills are," she said, smirking.

She came at me fast, I blocked her kick but in midair she kicked with her other leg blocked that leg too with much difficult I might add then she came at me with her fists doing jabs at my stomach she got a couple hits then I started fighting back but my attempts to even get a hit in were futile. She stopped.

"Alright your good but you need more practice and also don't EVER call me half pint again," she said. I laughed she looked so serious

"What's so funny, " she said, glaring at me. I kept laughing

"Your face looks so serious," I said, she smiled.

"Dork, come on lets go to the others."

_? P.O.V._

"Mimi have the exorcists arrived," I asked the gray haired made that Lulubell is so fond of, she smiled.

"Yes and SHE is here as well," I smirked

"Looks like it's time for a little reunion I wonder how much she has grown since last I saw her," I went down to the window and saw her, the cheery raven haired brat was standing next to a good looking red head I smiled very sadistically.

"Well looks like she has grown and it looks like she has some friends I can torture her with," Mimi looked at me.

"Milady are you going to take care of it," she asked. I looked at her "I might or I may just torture her," she rolled her eyes

"Miss you're a strange one I'll be going no good luck Ami Uchiha may the millennium earl be watching over you."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!- aalc95**

**My baby sister is in danger ya nitwit!-Sasuke**

**She will be fine!... I hope... -Sakura**

***Throws a rock at the computer* and that is how I feel right now- Applecore1124**


	10. INCOMING! TIGRA AND LIONEL!

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Lavi's P.O.V._

I just got my ass handed to me! Ash looks at me and smiles. "Dork, you're actually really good. I'm just better."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks! That makes me feel so much better. Come on, let's get going! Al is probably waiting." She starts running. "Race ya!" I laugh and chase after her. Then, suddenly she stops.

"That's strange; I feel like we're being watched." She shrugs it off. "Eh, it's probably my Sharingan acting up."

I look at her in fascination. "You mean like the one Sasuke Uchiha has? The one that lights his whole body on fire when he activates it?!"

She laughs. "That's its combat mode! Once I turn 18 is when that part starts working. My brother is coming to the European branch in a couple months, because it's so dangerous. I'll need to learn how to control it."

We walk towards a table, having forgotten to meet up with Allen and the Finder. I start asking her questions. "So there is more than one mode for the sharingan?" She nods, and her eyes turn crimson, the three black commas encircling her pupils.

"This mode is used for heightening the sense so I can see further away." Then her eyes turn a deep blue, zigzags appearing all around the eye. "This one is special. Only I have it, for seeing in the dark."

I gape at her in amazement. "Wow! So why is that mode specific to you?"

She smiles. "Each Uchiha has a special mode that's their own. Sasu-chan has the Mangekyō Sharingan, which looks like a star. It can put people in a sort of hypnosis."

I shudder. "I remember those!"

She bursts out laughing. "Scary, right?" I nod. "Let's head back. I'm sure Al and the Finder are worried."

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

As we arrive, I call out, "Hey, Allen! Sorry we took so long."

Allen goes over to Lavi and gives him a huge hug. "I THOUGHT SHE KILLED YOU!"

I roll my eyes. "All I did was beat him up. Nothing too bad."

The Finder - I think his name's Kevin – gives me a quizzical look. "You three are strange."

I laugh. "Thanks! So what's this mission about?"

He looks at me gravely. "There is a Noah here. I think she goes by the name Trix. Well anyways, she has been killing people and making Akuma. Probably because the Heart might be here."

I drop to the floor. "The one person…." I can't finish. My body starts shaking.

Allen puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Ashlynn. We're here."

I take a few deep breaths and start to calm down. "She's a shape-shifter. She can change her appearance just like Lulubell!"

They all look at me, astonished. "You've fought her?!"

I sigh, "No, I haven't. But I watched my mom fight her, and she kept turning into people my mom cared about to make it harder for her to fight."

They study me carefully until Kevin cleared his throat, which breaking the silence. "Well, I found a lot of Akuma around the Coliseum, so let's head over there tomorrow. I'll lead you guys to your rooms now." I follow him down the hall. "Here is your room, Miss Uchiha."

I smile politely. "Thank you."

Lavi walks up and gives me a hug. I feel the blood rising to my cheeks, but quickly hide it. "I'll be in the room across from yours. I'll leave it unlocked. Come in if you need me."

I hug him back. "I will." Walking into the room, I put my stuff down at the head of the bed and place Lionel and Tigra on either side of me. I fall asleep, memories of that day swirling through my mind in aimless leisure.

_In the morning…_

I awaken marinated in a cold sweat.

"Ashlynn? Are you alright?" I hear Tigra's voice.

I smile. There stand my two Guardians, Tigra and Lionel. Tigra looks even more radiant now, her silver hair flowing down to her waist. She's wearing a simple white dress and still had that tiger look to her, with stripes and cat eyes. Lionel's wearing a red suit. His gold hair seems to shine more than usual. I couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like I was finally able to re-unlock your human forms! Welcome back, you two."

Lionel rolls his eyes. "Looks like you're finally able to face your fears! Took you long enough, dummy."

Tigra smacks his head. "Don't be mean! She's been through a lot."

This invited another roll of the eyes from Lionel. "Sasuke was able to re-unlock Viper a while ago."

I see Lavi come running into the room with his own Innocence activated. He points his hammer accusingly at Lionel and Tigra. "WHO THE _HELL_ ARE YOU GUYS?!"

Lionel laughs while Tigra rolls her eyes. She replies, "We're Ashlynn's Innocence, duh."

Lavi looks at me. "How..?"

I chuckle "It's an Uchiha thing. Our Innocence is passed down. These two are a special kind called Guardian Innocence. Itachi's is Panthra, Sasuke's in Viper, and Ami's was Cobra. I'm special, and got these two: Tigra and Lionel."

Lavi's eyes widen. After a brief pause he smiles. Uchihas are very interesting."

I return his smile. Now that I've finally unlocked them, I'm ready to fight Trix 10 times over!

**Thanks for reading! Review please! – aalc95**

**Finally I get to be in the story! – Lionel**

***SMACK* idiot – Tigra**

**OWW! Hehe review laterz - Lionel **


	11. Betrayal and Close Calls

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or D. Gray Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

"Hey, Lavi!" I greet him, "Are you nervous?"

"Of course, I'm nervous! I mean, this is the moment of truth." He looks at me and smiles. "But I think we'll be okay."

Allen trots up and stops in front of us. "There are numerous Akuma surrounding the Coliseum. I'll take care of them!" He starts running. "You guys get through; I'll active a Path Innocence!" His hand grows and becomes this huge gun. "GO!" he shouts.

Lavi and I start running. "Come on! We're almost there!" I glance at Lavi. He looks so determined. It's kind hot…. Shut up, I know….

So anyways, we get inside the arena. I hear a familiar voice that sets the hair on the back of my neck on end. "My, oh my. Have you grown?"

I grip Lavi's hand. An unpleasant mixture of anger and fear rushes through me, and I hear it in my voice when I speak. "Trix…"

Suddenly a woman walks into the center of the arena. Her gray hair, black eyes and gray skin make me want to vomit. She smirks at me. "I see. So, you still haven't figured out who I really am."

I freeze. "What do you mean?"

She laughs sadistically. "Oh this is just too rich! My own sister doesn't recognize me!" Before I can register the meaning behind her words, her hair turns black, her eyes blue. Her skin becomes porcelain. "Look familiar?" I feel unsteady. How is this possible? Suddenly I can't seem to stay standing, and drop to my knees.

"A-Ami…"

She laughs cruelly. "You thought my alter ego killed me! No, I am Trix, and I am the one who killed our dear mother!"

I can feel Lavi shaking as he pulls out his hammer. "How could you do that to your own mother?!"

_Lavi's P.O.V._

I can tell that Ash is still in shock. "Ash, it's okay. I'll protect you."

She looks up at me then rises. "No. We're going to face her together!"

Before I can respond, Ami – or, I guess I should call her Trix – pulls out her double edged sword. "Awww, look at the cute couple! Sharingan, activate Combat Mode!" her whole body is suddenly engulfed in black flames.

"Tigra! Lionel! Unsheathe so we can kill this traitor!" Ash says as she charges at Trix.

I follow suit with my hammer. "Little hammer, big hammer! GROW, GROW, GROW!" and run towards Trix as well. She and Ash are clashing blades so fast I can barely make out the movements, but it looks like Ami has the upper hand.

"Don't have combat mode yet, do you?" Trix says with mock sympathy. I lunge at her, but she dodges. Half an inch and I would've gotten her in the shoulder.

But as Trix is still recovering from her narrow escape, Ash catches her off guard and is on top with her in less than a second, swords enclosed around her neck. Before I can register what's happening, I see Trix's sword poke out of Ash's back. As Ash goes limp, Trix pushes her off and gets up. She roughly yanks her sword out of Ash, flicking off drops of blood on her blade as she does so.

"You still have a long way to go before you can defeat me, brat. I've got better things to do than deal with you." Trix is gone in an instant.

I run over to Ash and pick her up. Tigra and Lionel are already in their human forms. "We'll cover you! Come on!" Tigra starts running. Lionel looks at me a moment.

"Take care of her," he says before running off to join Tigra. I nod and start running. I look over and see that Allen has finally defeated the last Akuma.

"Come on, Allen! We have to get Ashlynn to a hospital" Allen's eyes widen.

"Oh, my god! What happened?" I grimace at the thought.

"I'll fill you in on the details later!" he nods.

_At the hospital…_

"How is she?"

The nurse gives me a reassuring smile. "She's doing fine. Luckily, whoever did this to her missed her organs." I breathe a sigh of relief.

I'll call her brother to tell him what happened." I grabbed my phone and called the Asian branch.

"Hello!" A bright voice answers. "This is Sakura Haruno." I take a deep breath.

"This is Lavi Bookman; I need to talk to Sasuke Uchiha." Background noise comes from the other end for a second or two before Sasuke answers.

"What do you want, Bookman?" How am I supposed to tell him this?

"Ashlynn is in the hospital." Silence for a moment until Sasuke breaks it.

"What..?" I look up at the ceiling.

"Um… well, apparently the Noah that killed your mom wasn't actually Trix. Well, it was, but it was Ami." Suddenly I hear something break. "Well, then looks like I'm coming to the European branch early – Sakura! We need to leave by tomorrow!" His voice grows fainter as he turns away from the phone to address the girl who answered. "Get that Dobe and Hinata ready to go – …And _you_" He turns back towards the receptor. "get my sister to the headquarters by tomorrow, or I will have your _head._ Good_bye_!" I hear the phone slam down before the tone sounds.

I feel a heavy gloom set in my chest. Allen looks at me and says, "Hey, you alright?"

I cling to him. "WAHHHH Sasuke is so scary!" Before I can compose myself the door opens and Ashlynn comes out all bandaged up.

"HAHAHA! Come on, dorks! Let's head back to HQ."

I smile. "Yes, Princess Uchiha!"

She smacks my head. "Stupid rabbit!"

I laugh and stick out my tongue "Meanie!"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, Lavi. Come on, boys! Let's get on the train."

The conversation died as we walked to the station. As cheerful as she might have been earlier, I could tell Ash was using all her willpower to keep it together.

**Shout out to my fans in the Philippines! – aalc95 **

**YEAH! – Lavi **

**Thank you for your support, follow my story if you like it! – aalc95 **

**Thanks for reading and review please! – Sakura **


	12. Team 7 and Hinata come! Seperate Teams!

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

"Hey lavi come on we need to report what happened to Komui," I said, grabbing his arm as we headed to his office after taking a gander at the building. When I opened the doors I couldn't help but smile.

"SASU-CHAN!" I screamed, running to my older brother. When I hugged him, I flinched. Sasu-chan gave me a concerned look.

"Hey sis you alright?" He asked, noticing the flinch. I mustered up a smile

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sore," I said, hoping he would buy the lie.

"Ashlynn Miko Uchiha don't lie to me," he said, crossing his arms. I rubbed the back of my head

"sorry brother," I said, nervously laughing.

"Now I know her full name!" Lavi chuckled, ruining the moment. I face palmed

"Great," I said, sarcastically.

"That's what you get," Sasu-chan said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah OH if you're here that means…" I said, suddenly a flash of pink comes running towards me.

"Ashbash!" I try to run but get caught in Sakura's famous bear hug, "Oh I missed you so much it's been ages!"

"Oh! you must be Lavi I've heard tons of things about you from Ash," she said, turning to Lavi. And that's my cue to blush and Lavi's eyebrow raises

"Oh really, like what?" he asked suspiciously.

"That, my friend is a secret!" Sakura said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Well looks like you guys have come back how did it go?" Kamoui said. The whole room fell silent then I decided to speak.

"Well we arrived in Rome and went to the coliseum where all of the Akuma were gathered. Apparently instead of it being innocences it was a trap the Noah Trix who is actually Ami Elizabeth Uchiha came and fought me and lavi. She gave me a wound and then disappeared. I suspect that she has already told a lot of information about the black order to the earl," I said, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"REEVER CONTACT THE HEAD OF EVER BRANCH WE ARE IN TROUBLE!" he screamed, pulling out his hair.

"I am going to put you all in teams, after the meeting make sure every exorcist is present understand?!" he said, turning to us. we all respond with a nod of our heads. After receiving the reply he turns to the inter com and talks into it.

"All exorcists please report to my office in a half an hour!" he said before turning to us.

"Stay put!"

_15 minutes later…_

"You!" Kanda said as he walked through the door.

"hn," Sasu-chan said, obviously not caring. I couldn't help but laugh. Because I was laughing very loudly I received a glare from both of the boys so I decide to cower behind Sakura.

"Sak brother is scary…" I pout, sakura responds by patting my head and glaring at Sasuke.

"Knock it off!" she said, succeeding in scaring Sasu-chan back into his normal emotionless face.

"Hn… fine," he said, turning his face in the other direction. abruptly I hear a very loud familiar voice.

"TEME!" said the number one hyperactive ninja, Naruto, while he bursted into the room with Hinata following closely behind. I roll my eyes

"Hi Naruto," I said, in monotone. He ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I let out warning hiss, telling him to put me down. Immediately, he places me back on the ground. Instantly Sasu-chan smacks Naruto on the head.

"Dobe she is hurt," he said, shaking his head.

"Sorry sweetie," Hinata said, walking up to me and patting me on the shoulder.

"It's cool," I said, waving it off. After all that commotion another exorcist arrives, a women I've never met comes in.

"Hey Miranda! This is Ashlynn you guys haven't met yet!" Lavi said, waving her over.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I said, extending a hand.

"Your so polite," she said, smiling.

"Thanks!" I said, giving out a hearty laugh. Abruptly the doors open and Komui and Lenalee finally arrive.

_Team placement!_

"Alright I have given all the teams some thought and here are your teams and objectives: Sasuke Uchiha, Lavi Bookman, Ashlynn Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker your objective will to find general cross he was last sighted in Chinese international port look for a woman named Anita she will help you. Now the next team Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata Hyuga, Miranda Lotto, and Yu Kanda you guys will be looking for general Tsunade and Tiedoll right now they are in Barcelona thank you for your cooperation dismissed!" Komui said, looking for a reply. everyone replied nodding.

"Looks like a huge war is about to start…"I said, sighing.

"Ya got that right!"Lavi said, giving me a thumbs up.

**A shout out to my fans in Canada! – aalc95**

**I…have…to…find…master… - Allen **

**Haha you'll be fine Allen thanks for reading please follow and review! – aalc95**


	13. The Date and Secret Talent

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Sasuke-kun turns to me and grabs my hand

"Please comfort my sister your better at it than I am!" he said desperately. I gave him a comforting smile

"It's okay I will help anyway I can. I go over to Ashlynn she is doing her best to hide her emotions too bad my boyfriend is the most emo of all the Uchiha's," I said, turning to Ash, suddenly I was hit with a brilliant idea.

"Hey ash lets go shopping, Lavi you and Sasuke are coming with us, in fact Lenalee and Allen are also coming with us," I said, sparking attention in Lenalee and Allen, "We all need to form bonds as comrades!"

Ash simply shakes her head, "Oh Sakura…" then I get close enough and whisper in her ear

"Ash you can't hide your feelings from me we will talk later," she flinches then rolls her eyes in my direction, oblivious to the fact that Lavi was behind her.

"Yeah, yeah," Lavi, having not heard our conversation sees her flinch and puts a hand on her shoulder, she blushes a dark red, but she quickly hides it.

'Too bad she didn't hide it fast enough because I saw it,'I thought, smirking.

"Looks like Lavi is trying to hit on Ash!" I said pointing accusingly at Lavi. Now it's Lavi's turn to start blushing.

"WAS NOT!" he said, defending himself. I laugh, covering my mouth.

"Denial is the first steps to a great relationship ask Sasuke-kun," I said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly I feel sasuke-kun's arms around my waist.

"Sakura stop teasing them," I could tell Sasuke-kun was trying not to kill Lavi though the only thing I found appropriate to do at the moment was to laugh.

"Sasuke-kun Ash is not a little girl anymore," he holds me tighter

"Hn…" Ash laughs

"Sasu-chan it's okay!" I roll my eyes

"Alright let's get going! Daylight is wasting!"

_Downtown Ashlynn's P.O.V._

'Geez! Why does she do that! Well, it looks like everyone has split of into couples," I thought, looking at all the people around us. I gazed up at Lavi

"You want to get Starbucks?" he said smiling at my sudden burst of optimism.

"Sure you order I'll buy! Anyone else want Starbucks?" he asked, searching for any takers. Everyone turns their heads to us and Sakura gives me a wink.

"Nah you two go ahead we will be in that store over there," she said as she pointed towards Fuego which I might add is an amazing store! I roll my eyes.

"Alright later you four," I said, grabbing Lavi's hand, "Come on silly!"

"Okay! You want to sit and talk if I remember correctly I owe you a date of sorts," he said, smiling. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Sure!" I said as we walked up to the counter the cahier looks up at me.

"They usual?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes but can I have two of them?" I said, laughing.

"sure!" she said, writing down my order.

I turn to Lavi "Go get us some seats," I said, pointing to two seats in the corner of the Starbucks. He hands me the money, and promptly follow my instructions. I roll my eyes and he walks over to the two seats by the window that I picked. I get the drinks and hand one over to Lavi and sit down he smiles at me.

"Ask away!" he said, I sat there studying him, searching for signs of resistance.

"Okay hmm why are you always so reserved" I asked before taking a sip from my Chai.

"I'm usually not supposed to get emotionally attached to anyone since I am a book man it's very frowned upon," he said before following my example and taking a drink.

"I can't imagine how hard that must be," I say, frowning.

"It's okay I usually don't follow those rules anyways," he says, giving me a sly smile. I laugh

"Well what age did you become the bookman's apprentice?" I asked, looking at Lavi, his face looked downcast and dark.

"When I was 6," I was not surprised at all.

"I can see that," I said, giving him a sly smile. He looked surprised

"Really? But, I was so young!" he said, his arms flailing. I grimaced

"Well that's a little older than when I started training to be a exorcist it was a family business so to speak," I said, giving him a smile.

"Well that's a bummer!" then I put my hands up.

"Now lets talk about the interesting stuff! you ever had a crush?" I said, changing the subject completely. Unexpectedly Lavi blushed bright red.

"Um…well there are girls I think are cute but no one I really like," he said, scratching the back of his head. I hide it but honestly that hurt then I mentally shake my head.

"So do you like music?" I said, Lavi smiled, happy about the topic change.

"Oh course! I play the guitar and I can sing!" he said. My mouth just dropped

"seriously?!" I said, baffled. he laughed

"Oh course I'll bring my guitar on the mission tomorrow and I'll show you!" he said.

"sounds like fun!" I said, smiling.

_Sakura P.O.V._

"I wonder what's taking them so long- Allen, Lenalee me and Sasuke will be right back!" I said, pulling Sasuke by the arm, "Come on Sasuke-kun lets go look for the other two!"

He nodded. We started walking down the street to the Starbucks that Lavi and Ash were at and I stopped in mid track and couldn't help but smile there in the window I could see Ash and Lavi chatting and enjoying each other's company.

"Sasuke lets head back I think they are having a good time on their own," I said, thinking of possible ways to tease Ash. He looked at me with a nervous look.

"But she is blushing!" he said, panicking.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah so what she is a girl you know."

"But she is my baby sissy," I said, pouting. I giggle

"Come on love we are going to let them have a good time look at her she hasn't smiled like that since before your mother was killed," I said, noticing the change in Ashlynn's attidude. Sasuke sighed

"I guess you're right alright let's go," I grab his hand and head of into the direction of the cupcake store.

_Lavi's P.O.V. at the HQ_

I wave to ash and the others. "See you in the morning!"

I walked into my room and started packing for tomorrow then I hear a knock.

"Yes?" I said, turning my attention to the door. Ash opens the door.

"Hi sorry I got really curious and couldn't help myself can I see your guitar I laugh sure it's over there," I said, pointing to the guitar in the corner of my room. Ash picks up my black acoustic guitar and starts to play a few chords the starts singing along

_(AVRIL LAVIGNE - WISH YOU WERE HERE LYRICS)_

_ "Can be tough, I can be strong but with you, it's not like that at all there's a girl that gives a shit behind this wall, you just walk through it_

_ And I remember all those crazy things you said You left them running though my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did didn't think about it, just went with it you're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here_

_I love the way you are It's who I am, don't have to try hard we always say, say it like it is and the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said you left them running though my head you're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did didn't think about it, just went with it you're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here" _

"Wow ash you are an amazing singer!" I said, in awe.

"Thanks!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. She handed me the guitar as carefully as she could

"We should jam on the train together!" I could help but smile.

"You got it see ya tomorrow princess," I said, escorting her to the door. She sticks her tongue out.

"Bye rabbit!"

**Thanks for your support! Shout out to my fans in Sweden! – aalc95**

**I see romantic development! – Sakura**

**S-Shut up Sakura… - Ashlynn**

**All I see is bars surrounding me, HELP ME GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! – Applecore1124**

**Anyways please review! - Aalc95**


	14. Girl talk!

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_On the train to China; Ashlynn's P.O.V. _

Well, we're _finally_ on the train. I turn to Sasu-chan. "Yo bro, are we gonna start training at the next stop?" He nods.

"Yes. We need to prepare you for the next stage of the Sharingan." Before I can respond, Sakura abruptly grabs me by the ear.

"Come on, girly. We need to talk." I wince in pain.

"Ouch!" I yelp as she leads me to a different car and pushes me to one of the benches. She shuts the door and looks at me.

"Tell me everything."

I explain the mission in Italy thoroughly. For a time she just sits quietly. At length, she replies.

"Oh, Ash." She leans towards me and hugs me comfortingly. "I can't imagine what that must have been like." I nod, my eyes brimming with tears. I wipe them away before they can fall.

"Can we talk about something else now?"

Sakura grins evilly. "I'll be right back. Let me go get Lenalee." She leaves the coach. Several seconds passed before I hear a loud bang.

"Come on, Lenalee!" The two girls burst into the car and we all sit down. Sakura smirks slyly. "Now, let's talk about boys."

_Lenalee's P.O.V._

I laugh. "Oh boy, this is gonna be awesome! I haven't had a real girl talk in, like, forever!" Sakura turns to me eagerly.

"Soooooo, how are you and Allen doing?" I feel my face turn five shades of crimson.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends!" I laugh nervously.

"Please. Even _I_ can see there's something going on!" I think my face just turned purple.

"W-well, I like _him,_ but I have no idea if he likes me or not so I can't say for sure." Sakura face palms.

"Geez! Could either of you be more blind?! It is _so_ obvious he likes you!" My eyes widen, and I feel like a swarm of butterflies is running rampant in my stomach or something. I turn to Sakura.

"Is it true?"

She grins. "Yes!" I'm smiling ear to ear now.

"Okay, so how do I approach him?!" Sakura laughs.

"Well, when _I_ finally got through Sasuke-kun's thick skull, it was well worth it. I'd just tell him if I were you, 'cause if he's as thick-headed as _my_ man, you got to be direct!" I nodded, and then smirked.

"So… Ash, I see you and Lavi getting close." Sakura grins as well.

"Yeah, you two seem like you like each other a lot!" Ash blushes.

"I-its-s n-not l-like that!" Sakura laughs.

"It's written all over your face. Don't worry; he definitely likes you!" Ash shifts in her seat, obviously uncomfortable.

"I don't know. He _is_ a bookman, so he isn't allowed to date, ya know?" I can't help but grin.

"Ashlynn, he likes you, I can _tell_. You need to make your feelings clear! You're both so _guarded_!" Ash laughs.

"Yeah, _guarded_." Sakura gives Ash an understanding look. "It's okay, Ash. That guy was never any good, anyways!" I give them a quizzical look.

"Who?..."

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

Why did Sakura open her big mouth?! "My ex-boyfriend… his name was Christian. He was a fellow exorcist… That is, until he joined the Millennium earl."

Lenalee gasps. "Oh, my! What happened?!"

I look down at my hands, then glanced up at her with a sigh. "He was a Noah all along. He had everyone fooled! He figured if he could get to me, he could get information on the Uchiha clan…" I can't finish.

Sakura puts a hand on my shoulder "It's okay, Ash. None of us knew." I take a deep breath.

"When I finally found out, I went out and looked for him, because he was hiding and, well… I found him. He came at me, and we fought, and I ended up… killing him." By now I was crying and sobbing like a little kid.

Sakura rubs my back comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay, Ash."

Suddenly, we hear a crash coming from the car net to us and a voice yelling, "YOUNG MAN, _WHAT _ARE YOU _DOING_ SITTING OUT HERE IN THE WAY OF _EVERYTHING_?!"

I hear Lavi's nervous voice, "S-sorry sir, I was just coming to pick up my friends!" Sakura gets up to open the door and glare at Lavi. She lunges at him and punches him unconscious.

"Sasuke dear, I _know_ you're there! Now, can you please take Lavi to the other coach before I do this-" She gestures at Lavi. "-happens to you?!" Sasuke hurries out to follow her instructions, grabs Lavi's collar, and drags him to the car with the other boys.

Sakura huffs, "Honestly!" I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too funny!

"Oh my God, that was hilarious!" I say when I catch my breath. Everyone else bursts out laughing, which makes me start, too. After it dies down, Lenalee turns to me.

"Come on; let's get back to those idiots."

I crack my knuckles in reply. "I can't wait till Lavi wakes up. He's going to get it for eavesdropping!"

_With the other team; Naruto's P.O.V._

"Well, looks like everything is running smoothly so far," I say as I put my arms around my lovely Hinata. She looks up at me.

"Yeah, I know. My eyes aren't picking up any Akuma so far," she replies. I smile, thanking God that Hinata can detect Akuma with her trademark Hyuga clan eyes. But, my Hina-chan is special because she has an anti-Akuma weapon: the Fans of Balance.

"Hinata, you're so amazing."

Then suddenly, an annoying voice in the background interrupts: "Che… big deal! Can we just focus on the task at hand?" I roll my eyes.

"Relax! That's what we're _doing_." Hinata nods her head in agreement.

"Mm-hmm! Calm down. All we're doing is resting. Now, let's set up camp. You and Naruto get fire wood while Miranda and I get the tents up." I smile.

"Alright. See you soon!" I walk up to her and give her a quick peck on the lips before setting off into the woods. Despite the cheerful atmosphere, I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched...

**Shout out to my fans in Sweden! - aalc95**

**Owie! Sakura hits hard – Lavi**

**Hn… I know… -Sasuke**

**CHA! WANT MORE! – Sakura**

***backing away slowly* No… - Lavi and Sasuke**

**Well… um please review and follow my story! – aalc95**


	15. ENTER CAROLYN AND MAY!

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Hinata's P.O.V._

"Hey Miranda go get a bucket of water," I ordered as she hurries towards the river. When she returned I already had the camp set up. Miranda gave me the bucket

"Thank you Miranda," I said, gratefully.

"I am glad I could be of use!" she said, smiling. Naruto and Kanda had finally finally arrived back it looked as though they were competing with each other because they had way more firewood than we needed.

"You did this with Sasuke now with Kanda? Really sweetie you need to tone it down a little," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan," he said, bowing his head in shame. I smiled gently at him.

"Oh honey it's okay just know that you don't have to prove yourself because you will always be the best in my eyes," I said before gently kissing his forehead.

"I love you Hina-chan," he said, giving me a sweet smile.

"I love you too," I said, turning red and placing my hands on his cheeks. Suddenly I hear Kanda clear his throat, bringing us out of our own little world.

"Miranda what are you doing?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Sewing up broken toys," she said as I stood behind her, watching her work, "I am just sewing up a few toys that the orphanage threw away even if they are not alive they don't deserve to be tossed aside."

I couldn't help but agree with her, "Miranda you have a kind heart," I said, grabbing her hand, "We are going to be great friends"

_With team "Cross" Lavi's P.O.V._

"You idiot now Sakura is mad at me," Sasuke said, face palming. I gave Sasuke a quizzically look.

"So the Uchiha does have a heart," I said in fake shock.

"Hn… of course I do no what did you hear in there that made Sakura so pissed?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Christian that's what?" I said after taking a deep breath, hoping that he would not beat me up for asking the question. Sasuke gave me a sad look

"That destroyed Ashlynn and she hasn't been able to love like she did sense so don't bring that topic up got it?!" he said, giving me the famous Uchiha glare. I nod vigorously

"Y-yes!" suddenly the door bursted open and in came Ash.

"LAVI!" she yelled, grabbing me by the collar, "What did you hear?!"

I sighed "I heard about Christian," I said, looking into her eyes. she set me down.

"I see, well now you know," she said, a downcast look spread across her face, I nodded.

"Yeah, I do I'm so sorry," I said, sympathetically. She just shrugged, and gave me an expressionless look.

"It's okay I've learned to live with it," she said, I could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"We will be back guys!" I said, over my shoulder. I could see a faint pink cover her cheeks.

"W-where are we going!" she asked desperately. I took her towards the diner coach.

"Come on lets eat something I still owe you a date and I want to talk to you about something," I said, she nodded.

"Okay lets go sit over there," Ash said, when we finally entered the dinner coach. she pointed to the table in the far corner. We sat down we were greeted by and waiter.

"hello Miss and Sir what would you like to eat?" he asked, I look at the menu.

"I would like root beer and a hamburger," I said, handing him the menu. After writing down my order he turned to Ash.

"And what would this beautiful woman like?" he said, grinning from ear to ear. she giggled.

'Mine ,mine, mine!' I thought, clenching my fists. Ash turned to him.

"I would like a root beer as well with mashed potatoes and gravy and some bacon on the side," I tapped the bastard on the shoulder.

"For dessert we want chocolate, got it?" I said, dismissing him. Ash smiles at me then mouths 'thank you' to me I wink at her

"Very well I will be back with your drinks shortly," he said, a taste of disappointment rung through his words. After he leaves I turn to the beautiful girl sitting in front of me.

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

"So shall we start were we left off?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course milady," he said, bowing. I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your favorite animal," I asked, jumping up and down in my seat. He put his index finger on his chin

"Hmmm defiantly the lion!" he said, removing his hand from his chin.

"Lionel and you would probably get along well then," I said, giggling. I could see his eyes spark with curiosity

"So tell me how does the whole guardians thing work," he asked, acknowledging it was his turn to say a question. I sighed

"I saw this question coming," I said, shaking my head, "Well the guardians are like very powerful gods from another world that only Uchiha's can summon through their innocence. I have only been to their world 2 times, the first time was right after I was born to show me off and the other time was when I was about 8 to be claimed by one of them but apparently I was claimed by 2 gods because I am the chosen one or something, and that's how the guardian stuff works," I said, knowing that Lavi was absorbing all this information up like a sponge. Unexpectedly the flirty waiter came in with our drinks

"Here you go beautiful," he said, deliberately trying to make me blush, I couldn't help it so I complied.

"Thank you I am flattered," I said, trying to avert is gaze. For some weird reason I could feel a dark aura flowing from Lavi. I looked at him with a concerned look.

"You okay?" I asked, looking into his eyes. They softed and his aura brightens a little.

"Yeah I'm alright it's just that waiter is pissing me off," he said, crossing his arms.

"Are you jealous?" I said, giggling. I could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

"N-no of course not!" he said, trying to deny it. I couldn't help but smile. The waiter interrupted our conversation with a cough while carrying our food and set it all down and was about to strike up a conversation with me again, but Lavi quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the payment for our meal.

"Here is the money for our food now leave!" he said, I could not help but blush and shift in my seat.

"Um thank you Lavi," I said, giving him a grateful look. He gave me a bright smile.

"Don't worry about it!"

_After the meal on the way to the coach we were in…_

"Whoa who are these extra people," I said as I pointed to the two new exorcists that suddenly appeared in the coach.

"Hi I am Caroline Rosette and this is May Juliet we are from the American branch!" the blonde extortionist said, walking towards me.

"Yeah exactly how she put it," The honey color haired girl said, standing up. I looked at each one skeptically so I don't forget what they look like; May has sapphire blue eyes with waist length honey brown hair she is on the leaner side and she is shorter than me her exorcist uniform looks almost exactly like Lenalee's only her jacket has a hood, as for Carolyn she had aqua blue eyes with shoulder length blonde hair she was also really skinny but she was about 2 inches taller than me.

"Ewww are you checking me out!?" May exclaimed, a look of disgust spreading over her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No I am just trying to drill the way you look in my memory!" I said, flailing my hands to emphasize. Caroline started laughing.

"Yeah may can you tell that she was checking out that redheads butt earlier?" Caroline said, obviously trying to burst my bubble. Suddenly my face turns bright red and Lavi turns around and looks at me.

"So you were checking me out huh?" he said, my blush depend

"N-N-No! SASUKE!" I said, I looked around, trying to find a place to hide, I found my brother, who had just entered the room and I hide behind him.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Okay this is starting to piss me off I nudge Sakura to do something. Sakura claps her hands together.

"Alright its night time let's all separate; boys will stay in here and girls will go in the other room!" she said, grabbing control. I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank babe" she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Anytime later Love!" she said as she grabbed all the girls, It was only Allen, Lavi, and I standing the middle of the hallway looking like a bunch of idiots.

"So looks like my sister has a thing for you Lavi, you should be honored she hasn't liked anyone in years," I said, looking at Lavi with my hands in my pockets. Said boy blushed

"S-she does?" he asked.

"It's really obvious, you're just like dobe," I said, smirking. Allen looks at me quizzically

"Who is this 'dobe' you speak of?" I roll my eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Naruto-baka duh," I said, looking at Allen as if he had string for hair. Allen face palmed

"Oh! Duh!" the Lavi turns to Allen with a mischievous glint in his eye

"Sooo you going to ask Lenalee out?" he asked, nudging Allen. Suddenly Allen jumps right out of his seat.

"How did you know I liked her!?" he asked, I rolled my eyes

"It is so obvious man," I said, scratching the back of my head. Allen tries to laugh it off

"Yeah, I like her lot," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Then do something about it she likes you!" Lavi said, smirking.

'young love" I thought chuckling.

"Ash has told me a lot about the Uchiha's innocence can we please see viper!?" he asked, begging oh his knees.

"Innocence activate viper unsheathe!" I said, summoning my Guardian. Abruptly a tall green man appears.

"What?!" he asked, looking around looking prepared for battle. Then the man looks around, he soon realized he wasn't in any danger.

"Oh," he said before sitting down next to me. Nothing really changed about him he still wears his black Spartan like armor and short spiked green hair with those same scary yellow eyes.

"Whoa… this guy is way different than Lionel and Tigra," Lavi examined.

"So she was able to finally re-unlock those two good…" said Viper, my guardian. Lavi looks at me and nods.

"Yes she did and it was awesome!" Lavi said, re-imagining the events that took place over the last few weeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good," Viper said before turning to me, "Can I go back, Tigra and Lionel are having a party!" I chuckle.

"Alright," I said, deactivateing my innocence causing Viper to fade away. Allen started to walk towards to room and up into his bunk.

"Come on guys let's get some sleep!"

_With the girls… Ashlynn's P.O.V. _

"You guys sure do talk a ton," I said looking very annoyed. Caroline giggled

"Of course! We are so excited to work with a real Uchiha!" Caroline said, jumping up and down on the pillow she was sitting on. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Why do you want to work with me and Sasuke?" I asked a vain popping out from my forhead. The Girls squealed.

"Because you guys are really powerful!" they said in sync.

"Well we are not all that…" I said, sighing.

"You, Sasuke, and Itachi wiped the whole army of Akuma down in Russia!" May said, stating the facts. I felt Lenalee's stare

"Whoa I never heard that!" she said, looking surprised. Sakura smirked

"Of course not, Ashlynn is too modest!" Sakura said, putting a hand up. I blush a little

"Oh shut it Sak!" I said, blushing.

"Oh Ash just chill," she said waving her hand. I glare at her and she just shrugs it off, "Not going to work princess I am the girlfriend of prince ice cube, remember?" Everyone laughed then Lenalee taped on my shoulder.

"Speaking of which did something happen between you and Lavi?" I blushed then I told them about what happen during dinner. May clapped her hands together

"Yay I love a good romance I support you guys!" she said. I literally fell back "Holy muffins okay! I get it!" I said as I walked up to my bunk

"I'm going to bed I got training with Sasu-chan tomorrow." Sakura said as she went to her bunk as well.

"let's all get some sleep you do not want to miss to Uchiha's train!"

**WHOA THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! – Naruto**

***smack* stop being loud dobe – Sasu-chan**

**Sasuke-kun don't hit! *smack* - Sakura**

**Hypocrite… anyways review and follow my story! Shout out to my fans in Russia sorry it took so long to update all my chapters I had a lazy editor -.- grrrr – aalc95**

**You know you love me –Applecore1124 **


	16. Training with Sasu-chan

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

Explosions were blasting everywhere. They rang throughout the world. I chased after Itachi.

"Itachi where have you been! Sasu-chan and I've been looking everywhere for you!" suddenly he turns around

"Sorry princess, Amee already got me" the bomb goes off right under him and he disappears into thin air

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and jolted up from my terribly vivid nightmare. I began to shake. My sobs were heard throughout the train car.

"Ash do you want me to get Sasuke?" Sakura asked me concern laced her every word.

"No need I'm right here." He comes over and cradles me in his strong, brotherly arms then looks at everyone else "please go to the other room now Sakura you stay" everyone looks at me with concern marred all over face.

"Sasuke take care of her…" Sasu-chan rolls his eyes.

"hn… I am her brother." Lavi nods and walks out the room as well. Then Sakura moves the hair out of my face.

"What happened in this dream?" I took a deep breath and held onto Sasu-chan tighter

"I-I was running and explosions wereeverywhere but then I saw Itachi and h-h-h-he turns around and says that A-A-Ami already got-t-t him and he explodes…" then I broke down and cobbed into my brother's chest while Sakura strokes my head to try and calm me. The sobs that shook my very being stopped.

Sasu-chan took a deep breathe "Come on lets go train."

_Lavi's P.O.V._

"Come on guys the Uchihas are going to train now!" Sakura said bursting into the not-so-quiet room. May nudged me.

"Do you think Ashlynn can take on sasuke?" Caroline laughed.

"Not in the state she is in right now!" May rolled her eyes and I just followed Sakura off the train to the clearing where the sparring match was supposed to commence.

"Alright princess, remember your you do then I MIGHT not beat you to a bloody pulp." Ashlynn smirked at her brother's antics.

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

"Bring it Sasu-chan" I taunted, "You can't use innocence, correct?" . My idiot of a brother only nodded in my direction. Sakura walks in between us and brings her hand down between us to say start.

BEGIN!" Sakura's yell filles the silent air. Suddenly, mine and Sasuke's sharingan activate and we sprint towards each other.

We are both extremely quick on our feet due to years of training. I began throwing kicks and punches in my dear brother's direction. I couldn't seem to land a solid hit on my fast-paced brother. Then Sasuke catches me off guard. My caring brother spun around and kicked me square in the stomach. Blood trickles down my previously clean chin. I began to smile like a crazed maniac.

"Thanks brother dear, I needed that. Now I am ready."

_Lavi's P.O.V_

Suddenly, a huge wave of chakra rips through me. Everyone within a fifty foot radius fell, save Sakura. I look up at her.

"What was that?" I asked Sakura. She smirks.

"That, Lavi dear, is Ashlynn's chakra being released".

Unexpectedly, an even more powerful chakra knocks everyone off their feet except Sakura again. Sakura puts up her hand

"And, that's Sasuke-kun's chakra release.".

I look at both the fighters in awe. They both disappeared in a fuff of smoke. then the siblings reappear then disappear again. This went on for about 20 minutes then finally they stop in the center of the field. Ashlynn is sitting on the ground, while Sasuke is standing with his arms crossed.

"You are improving, little sister, but we won't be able to improve farther till you get combat mode."

Sakura comes over and seats down where Ashlynn is. Then I realise that Ashlynn is gripping her stomach.

"Where?" Ash looks at her and rolls her eyes

"Just my stomach and arm" (which were bleed quite a lot) she says with a wince.

Sakura rolls her eyes "innocence activate stage 3 healer!" suddenly her hands glowed a bright green color and she put them over Ashlynn's wounds. The open cuts heal at a rapid pace Ash looks at Sakura and shakes her head

"go heal my idiot brother he has a cut on his thigh and right arm" Sakura winks at her

"Thanks sweetie, Sasuke-kun get over here!" after Sakura was done healing Sasuke we all got back on the train I walked up to Ashlynn and hugged her.

_With the other team Miranda P.O.V._

I don't know why but I felt really on edge. It looked like I wasn't the only one, my beloved Kanda had his hand on his katana.

"Miranda someone is watching. Come over here" I walked over to him as he put his arm around my waist.

Hinata walked over towards Naruto

"There are numerous Akuma surrounding us" Hinata said as she took out her fans and went into a firce fighting stance. Naruto took out his three kunai that were attached by a string and started swinging it around, Kanda looked at me

"stay behind me, Mugen activate!" Akuma came in every direction, it took hours but finally after the third hour they finally defeated all of the Akuma. Naruto fell on his back

"PHEW thank god my Hina-chan is gifted" Hinata blushed but smiled gently. She whispered inaudible things into his ear. The couple looked up at us

"We are going to bed, night guys" and they walked into their tent. I looked up at Kanda he opened his arms. I jumped into them I could see a slight blush on Kanda's cheeks

"I love you Miranda" I couldn't help in I turned bright red as well.

"I love you too Kanda." Then we go walk to our tent

"Goodnight, my sweet." Kanda whispers. I roll over a look deep into his eyes

"Good night my love.". And sleep over comes my small being.

_With Tsunade, Tsunade's P.O.V._

"This fight better end soon I need some sake!" Shizune walks up to me.

"Tsunade we need to get the finders out of the fight!" I nodded I run up to many Akuma and hit them with my fists (which had my innocence) they all exploded one by one till finally there were no more Akuma left to kill.

The finders all stared at me dumbstruck, I rolled my eyes then looked at Shizune.

"Get me some sake!" she nodded vigorously.

"right away ma'am!" general Kakashi walks up to us.

"Hello Tsunade long time no see." My eyes widened then a smirk plastered on my face.

"Welcome back, glad you could make it. Late as usual I see" he rolled his eyes.

"Well I am here to inform that reinforcements are coming. You know my knucklehead student Naruto right? Well, we him and three other exorcists coming our way. Also I was told to regroup with you and Tiedoll.". Well this is going to get very exciting.

**What ya think?! Please review and follow! – aalc95**

**He hugged my sister… - Sasu-chan **

**Sasuke-kun be nice! – Sakura**

**Hn… review and please – Sasu-kun**

**WiseGirl210: Hello! I am the new editor! Because the last one (My sister) it terrible! :P. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging. Dont blame aalc95 for not updating, blame the old editor. Love you! **

**Review favorite and follow. It inspires me! Sorry for the wait! - aalc95**


	17. Level 3 Akuma and a kiss?

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

As we board the train, after might I add ,Lavi hugged me (squeal!).Lavi pulls me to the side and looks into my eyes

"Hey Ash, you alright. I was really worried about you!" I grabbed his hand and started running toward the other way towards the entertainment cart. I pull him into one of the private rooms and usher the waiter towards us.

"yes ma'am" I look up at him

"I would like a Roy rogers, please!" I place my order before looking towards Lavi "

make that two, thank you!" the waiter bows then gives me a deck of cards. I smile up at him as a show of gives me a questionable look

"What's this all about?" I smirk then pull out the cards and start shuffling .

"I declare war. Whoever wins get's the cherries."

"Bring it" he dares. I give him his half of the deck. Then we start playing he finally starts to speak "So ash, what was this morning all about." I took a deep breath

"I had a nightmare about my brother Itachi." I breathed out. Lavi grabs my hand and stares deeply into my eyes.

"God, I'm so sorry Ash" I shrug

"It's okay, let's talk about something else" I said trying to avoid the subfect of my dreams. Although, I could tell Lavi wanted to know more. But he didn't want me to feel to uncomfortable.

"So what kind of training was that earlier with Sasuke?" I smile at the mention of my brother.

"Well you see when we were younger we lived in a town called Konoha. My mother enrolled us into an academy that teaches kids with special chakra properties how to use them correctly. I could probably teach you a thing or to if you want." Lavi looked at me with beaming eyes

"So how do you use chakra?" I take a deep breath then start to lecture him on how chakra is the life force of every little thing and that you can learn to control it.

"… for instance Sakura has really good chakra control. So, she can heal wounds with it, and let me tell you that takes precision!" Then I go off explaining different elements of chakra like earth, fire, wind, water, and lightning and finally once I finish the whole chakra thing I really look at Lavi.

"I know it's pretty insane right?" he gives me a gentle smile.

"Your pretty smart Ash." I feel my face heat up then I lean over the rail and peck him on the cheek.

"thanks" Then I get up and walk towards the door.

_1 minute later…_

Once I'm past the door I make a run for the "girls" car. I burst into the room to find Sakura doing May's nails and Carolyn doing Lenalee's nails. Everyone quickly looks up at me and Caroline laughs.

"Whoa what happened to you?" my blush deepened.

"Sakura can you come out for a minute?" Sakura smirks at me and takes me by the hand

"Come on, I know the perfect place!".

We start heading farther up the train till we are pretty close to the engine of the train the Sakura stops and looks at me

"Okay talk now!" my blush deepens.

"I went for it, I kissed Lavi on the cheek!" Sakura almost fell over at this point

"Whoa! Nice-"then suddenly the air grows cold and then I see it a level 3 Akuma right above me and Sakura

"Shit, Innocence activate! Unsheathe Tigra and Lionel!" Tigra and Lionel start to materialize in front of me

"What is it Uchiha-sama?" then Lionel looks up "Tigra I think its tall dark and ugly which would be right above us" I look towards Sakura

"I'll hold them off you go find the others!" Sakura glares at me.

"Okay but don't do anything stupid!" I smirk at her

"Don't worry sak, I'm an Uchiha." I jump up to the top of the train and start fighting the stupid Akuma.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

I dash to the car Sasuke was in to find that all the boys were in there, Sasuke looks at me with a pissed off expression on his face holding Lavi's collar looking as if he was about to punch him. I glared at him.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!" he let go of Lavi's collar and murmured a sorry towards Lavi which Lavi reluctantly accepted. I took a huge breath

"There is a level three Akuma towards then engine of the train and I had to leave Ash to handle it so I could get help!" Sasuke-kun's eyes widened and grabbed his sword.

"Innocence activate! Unsheathe Viper!" suddenly viper starts to materialize.

"Report how is the fight going!" viper looked at his master with sad eyes.

"Tigra says they can't keep the fight going much longer…" suddenly I see a flash of red zoom past me.

"Lavi wait up!" Allen said looking very alarmed. Then Sasuke-kun grabs my hand and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Go find the other girls and tell them what's going on" I give him a quick nod as I head in the opposite direction.

_Lavi's P.O.V._

Okay so I was doing the one thing the bookman are not supposed to do, panic about someone I care about (yes I like Ashlynn, bite me). I ran toward the engine room to see frozen ice sealing then door

"Big hammer, little hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow!" I smashed the ice and jumped onto the top of the train only to see Ashlynn frozen I fall to my knees but then I look closer and I see her pounding on the ice inside along with Tigra and Lionel at her side, Ash turns to face me. She looks at Lionel and says something inaudable. Suddenly, Lionel materializes next to me,

"Stupid girl, listen Lavi ash can only keep this up for about a minute but you need to aim for the Akuma's head and don't get hit with his ice blasts, see ya. Good luck! By the way, Ash only has 20 minutes till she freezes to death!" then he disappears. 'Freezes to death?! Okay great this is just great' I look up to see a hideous panther-like Akuma staring at me with hunger eyes, he smiles, It turns into his human form, tall blond with blue eyes. I glare at him

"Looks like I am going to have to take you down Akuma!" he laughs.

"Please if an Uchiha can't take me down what makes you think you can all by yourself?" I feel a hand press on my shoulder I turn around to find Allen and the others behind me; Allen spoke with much malice.

"He isn't alone!" I can scarcely see Sasuke and he looked pissed.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

"How dare you do that to my sister!" I walk up behind Lavi and pass him, "innocence activate viper unsheathe!" Viper materializes I look towards him and he nods

"got it free Ashlynn-sama!" then he dashes of and starts pounding on the ice till it finally shatters and ash burst out shivering.

"th-th-than-ks-ks b-b-br-r-ro!" I nod and the charge at the Akuma the Lavi jumps next to me.

"Aim for his head!" I look at him and nod.

"you create distraction while Viper and I take that asshole's head off." Lavi nods and within a matter of minutes the Akuma was gone and May and Caroline come rushing towards me "Wow! That was awesome Uchiha-sempai!" the may pushes Caroline aside.

"yes you and Lavi make a great team!" I nod in acknowledgment. Ashlynn walks up to me and Lavi with a smile plastered on her face.

"thanks for saving me brother then she turns to Lavi and a microscopic blush appears on her cheeks.

"Thank you Lavi for helping my brother" Lavi blushes the he grabs ash by the waist and kisses her right on the lips, I'll kill him later.

**Sorry it took so long to update my lazy-ass editor is well lazy! – aalc95**

**Don't hate on the editor! I have two stories of my own to update!-WiseGirl210**

**I am going to kill him… -Sasu-chan**

**Shut up I had to add a little lavash in there! – aalc95**

**HN… - Sasu-chan**

**Okay then… anyways please review and add this story to your favorites! On another note I took this story off the crossover list so more people could read it sorry if its confusing and I am making a new rule I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 2 OR MORE REVIEWS– aalc95**


	18. New teamates and new love

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Man**

_Naruto P.O.V._

We finally made it to Barcelona; Hina-chan grabs my hand and drags me towards Kaka-sensei "Hey Naruto longtime no sees."

I give him a goofy grin "yeah I know it's been awhile huh?"

He chuckled "I can't believe Hinata has stayed with you all this time"

Hina-chan blushed and a vein popped onto my head "Kaka-Sensei!"

Kanda came from behind "enough chatter we are here to help assist"

Tsunade chuckles "we finished taking them all down three days ago!"

Then she sat down and started chugging her sake. I looked over to Hina-chan and Miranda then towards Kanda he gave me a nod "Tsunade we would like to go to japan! To help Teme!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at me "Fine take Kiba Ino and Shikamaru with you."

I gave her a huge grin "alright we will head out tomorrow!"

Ino walks towards me "hey idiot I just arrived, you?"

I scratched the back of my head "yeah I was a little late getting here"

Kiba chuckles "you are such a moron"

Then he smacks me upside the head "ow! What was that for Kiba!?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "What a drag. Come on we better start heading there now."

I give him a fast nod "you got it! Come on Hina-chan let restock so we can head out tomorrow!"

She gives me a small smile then grabs my hand and drags me around the market.

_With team Cross Ashlynn's P.O.V._

Whoa… Lavi kissed me! LAVI KISSED ME! "L-L-Lavi!" I could help but blush.

He smirks at me "what you didn't like it?" I glared at him then grabbed him by the collar and brought him down to my eye level "Stupid Rabbit" and then I kissed him. I released Lavi from my grasp turned around and walk away.

"Ash! Wait up" I turn around and smile at him.

"What is it Lavi?" he looked down at his shoes and I could see the hint of a blush creep onto his face.

"Does this mean that we're… you know… together?" I gave him a wink

"What do you think rabbit?" his blush deepens and then he gives me the hugest smile I have ever seen.

_1 week later_

Well Lavi and I have gotten closer but of course it pissed off Sasu-chan to no end, but it made me happy. We have finally met up with Krory in china and we were supposed find this woman named Anita who was running a hotel but the tricky part was we had no idea which one it was!

"So Allen do you have any idea what kind of hotel you master would go to?" I asked him.

A dark cloud formed over him "well… I think he would stay at a love hotel…"

May giggled "What a Manwhore!" Caroline nodded in agreement

"Makes me wonder what Allen's like." Sakura said slyly. Lenalee started glaring at Allen "so you're just stringing me along?"

Allen backed away slowly "n-n-no Lenalee I would never do that to you I …" Lenalee's eyebrows rose

"Well? You what?" at this point his blush was darker that Sakura's pink (natural) hair.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU!" now Lenalee's blush was matching Allen's "really?" he nodded and before everyone knew it Lenalee was kissing Allen. Krory was clapping "round of applause my good friend it took you guys long enough!"

I couldn't help but laugh Lavi looked at me with amusement "what are you laughing at?" I grab his hand "those dorks over there duh!" I said pointing at Lenalee and Allen who were still in a lip lock (gross).

"Yeah but I guess that's what happens when and shy girl falls in love with an idiot." I and Sakura start bursting out laughing rolling around on the floor at this point everyone was staring at us in confusion, well everyone except Sasuke who was trying really hard to not laugh. When me and Sakura finally start laughing I turn to her "just like Naruto and Hina-chan eh?" she nods vigorously "oh yeah!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review I won't update without at least one review! –aalc95**

**YEAH! HINA-CHAN CAN WE GET RAMEN- Naruto**

**Sure Naruto come on *grabs Naruto's hand and leaves*-Hinata**

**Shout out to my readers in Russia –aalc95**


End file.
